


Alice Drabbles

by SkinXLess



Category: Alice (2009), Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinXLess/pseuds/SkinXLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About syFy's pairing of Alice and Hatter from SyFy's Alice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alice curled up to the sleeping body next to her and rested her head against his chest. It was so hard to believe that just weeks before they had been fighting Mad March and the Queen of Hearts, and now they were lying in her bed without a care in the world. She looked up at Hatter’s sleeping face and giggled despite herself…he just looked so funny without a hat. Luckily, said hat was hanging on the bed post. She stealthily reached over and got it and placed it on his sleeping head.  
“I knew you liked me better with the hat.” He said, opening his eyes.  
“I thought you were asleep.” She laughed.  
“I was until the hat.” He admitted. He then picked the hat from his head and placed it on hers. “Looks better on you.”  
“Well, aren’t you sweet?” She giggled.  
Alice leaned down and pressed her lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatter walked into the looking glass room, breath held and heart pounding. His eyes scanned the crowd looking for that one brunette in the blue dress.  
His eyes froze. Target spotted.  
Alice had her arms around Jack heart. I guess she chose him after all. He thought with a sinking feeling as he watched Jack lead Alice to restore the looking glass.  
I should just…fade out. He told himself. With one last longing glance he turned to leave without even saying goodbye.  
And then he heard the one thing he wanted to hear more than anything else: “Hatter!”


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter gripped tightly at Alice’s hand as they strolled through the snow.  
“How much farther until my present?” She asked, shivering in the cold.  
“Just a few more minutes.” Hatter promised. Alice clung tighter to him and he chuckled, remembering a time when hugs from Alice were rare.  
“I’m afraid that your present is going to be better than mine.” She said. “I mean, we have to walk to yours.”  
‘That’s because it’s in my loft.” He explained.  
“And here I was hoping for something big.” She fake sighed.  
“Oh, it is. Trust me.”   
They had reached the door of his apartment building now. “Warmth!” Alice let go of his hand and rushed to the elevator.  
“Well, I see what you care the most about.” He stepped into the elevator with her. He was completely taken by surprise when her lips met his as the elevator doors closed.  
“Now, what do I care most about?” She whispered against his lips.  
He grabbed her hand as soon as the doors opened and whisked her to his loft.  
“Wait!” He said excitedly before she opened the door. He took his hat off and placed it on her head, it was so big that it slid down and covered her eyes. A Hatter’s blindfold.  
He opened the door and removed the hat. There, sitting at the table and ready for dinner was Charlie, the White Knight.  
“By Jove, look at you! Just Alice is looking splendid indeed!”  
Alice shot a radiant smile towards Hatter as she went to hug Charlie.  
Hatter smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

As Alice got up to refill their cups, Hatter couldn’t help but notice a few guys’ eyes lingering on her. Pitiful, Hatter thought.  
A preppy looking pretty boy settled down next to him in Alice’s seat. “That your girl?” He asked.  
Hatter gave the guy a bitter look and said, “Yes, she is.”  
“Well, she’s hot.” The guy sneered. “I’d hit that.”  
And I’d like to hit you, Hatter thought. He liked this guy less and less. He was never really the jealous type; he knew that he could keep a lady interested. But the idea of guys looking at Alice in that disgusting way had him longing to wring the pretty boy’s neck.  
“You think maybe she’d…y’know…be up for a little-”  
Hatter lost it. His right fist snaked out and connected with the guy’s face, shattering his nose on impact.  
“Hatter!” Alice called. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”  
“You didn’t hear what this pig was saying!” Hatter spat.  
Alice leaned down to inspect the man’s injuries and then turned back, “Dodo wasn’t kidding when he called your fist a sledgehammer.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So how does it feel to have a new dad?” Hatter asked, setting his plate down by Alice as she watched her mom dance with her new husband.  
“It’s alright, I guess. She’s been alone for so long.” Alice shrugged. “Although Wind Beneath My Wings is a lame song for the first dance.”  
“So I take it that you don’t want to dance?” Hatter held out his hand and Alice grabbed it.  
“I’d love to.”  
Hatter led her to the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

“What were you doing with him anyway?” Hatter yelled, infuriated.  
“I don’t know! It’s not what you think!” Alice replied.  
“Not what I think?! Because it looked to me like-”  
“Jack was just saying hello!” She said quietly.  
“People generally keep their mouths to themselves when they say hello.” Anger and betrayal burbled in him.  
“We did! It was just a peck on the lips!” Tears prickled the corners of her eyes.  
“You don’t see me kissing my exes, do you?!”  
“Well, all of your exes are in Wonderland!”  
“As yours should be!” Hatter couldn’t help but remember when Alice had chosen Jack over him, that time they’d almost kissed.  
“Just…stop.” Alice pleaded. “Don’t yell.”  
He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed her hair down. “I’m sorry for yelling.


End file.
